outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Sullivan Knoth/Dialogues
And I've asked him. I've said, God, why must we suffer like this? Why must we do this terrible violence? *... Do you hate us God? Do you hate this world? *And do you know what God says? God said unto Moses: I am that I am. And that's all there is to it. *We stand in opposition to the antichrist. If we hope to beat him, we cannot only try to be like Jesus. *We need to be like God. *And now God has sent us this woman. *Fallen like a rebellious angel from the sky. *Take the gag off. *God, I ask you, who is this outsider? This stranger come into our midst? *Hush, child. You've already revealed your tongue fit for nothing but lies. God's truth is here now, come to reckon. *God, I lay my hands on this dissembling sinner and ask that you reveal the truth. *Pray with me, children. 'God give me voice, God guide my hand.' *Lay bare what she would keep hid. Make plain what she would confuse. Make true what's false. *Enter me, Lord. Please. I don't need to know the way, only to know that you do. I... *Your child. Your child is the one. *She is ripe with the antichrist! The enemy waits in her womb! *Whore of Babylon! Whore to Satan! Mother of harlots and the horrors of the earth! *Children! I have news grave but glorious. *This evening, after all these years, after all this suffering, our faith has been proven. *The woman who came to Temple Gate this day from the outside world brought with her the foul burden we've been awaiting all this time. *She has a child in her belly. I performed the examination myself, and it is empirically true. *The devil is in her belly, and she is among us. As is the yokemate who spilled his seed into that revolting vessel. *Find them, children. Kill them. Soak the earth with their blood! *Rip the devil from her belly and crush it beneath your boot heels. *Revelation is upon us, and we must, like angels, show no mercy. God loves you. *Children! I know you hear the glass breaking. You hear your neighbors' cries. *Them suffering are not the children of God. Those are heretics in our midst. Servants of the enemy. *Lock your doors and bar your windows, hold your loved ones close to you. *The enemy's passover is begun. *We must rise to face them! There is no innocence among the outsiders in our midst! *Give them the knife, the club, the fist if it's all you got! *God rejoices in the spilling of wicked blood! *Any heretics God delivers to you, bind in withs and bring to the chapel. *We will root out the outsider whore who's brought this darkness to our good earth. *The tribulations are upon us, and we must make ready for righteous violence in the name of the Lord. *Pray and hold fast, God loves you. *You hate God because he made you kill your child? *God himself killed his own child! Nailed him to a tree and hung him suffering for days before he died. *And when his only son said 'why hast thou forsaken me,' he said not a word. *I am that I am. I am that I am. *We stand guard at the gate through which the antichrist will breach this world. *We are at the cunt of Armageddon. *We found her, Josiah. Trying to flee 'mongst the scalled. *Not the actions of a woman unburdened by an immaculate conscience. *Answer your yokemate, honey. He can't see you. *God hates vanity. So do I! *The outsider woman has this world's destruction in her womb. *But Val and his apostates stole away the unborn enemy. *The fiend's father is escaped. *She will bear her filthy yield before dawn. *We have only these few hours to find her and kill her, and save this paradise from hell everlasting. *Where is she? Where did Val take Her? *This is for you, Josiah. Make the woman scream. *Where is the woman?! The womb that harbors the antichrist?! *Tell Josiah to make it stop. *Where is the woman? Where did Val take her? *Where is the woman? *We are the hands of the Lord, we cannot fail. *Thank you, Josiah, that's enough. *Give the woman rest. *There, there dear marvicious little angel. *You won't have to be strong much longer. *A little more blood and we're done, Marta. *God loves you. I love you. Be strong. *God in heaven. That's... That's the child, isn't it? *My Lord... I've taken care of my children. But yours... I am powerless against. *The child's too strong already. You've murdered paradise. *God has gone silent. Since the storm. The birth. *Who will he have? If he destroys us all? Who will he have left to punish? *I killed my children. All of them. Every last one. There's no more perfect faith than that. *And still God is silent. *Kill that child if you can. If you love anything at all, crush it's skull under your heel. *I know God doesn't hear dead men. But I expect he answers them. Category:Dialogues